The rich multimedia and hypertext-media capabilities of the World Wide Web will be used to develop a complete, comprehensive set of resources for the scientific and medical disciplines that are subsumed within the field of sleep. These resources will be made available on the World Wide Web under the name "Sleep Home Pages". The Sleep Home Pages will constitute what is called a Web Storefront or Mall that will provide "one-stop shopping" for all sleep and sleep-related information. Included within the Sleep Home Pages will be Sleep Newsletters, Discussion Forums, Placement Service, Calendar of Events, reviews of Current Literature, etc. All major sleep societies in every part of the world will have their own "Section" as will sleep support groups, such as the National Sleep Foundation. Individuals will be able to register for meetings and submit their abstracts via the Sleep Home Pages. Updated bibliographic data will be made available each week and specialized search engines will be available for retrospective literature retrieval. Individual laboratories and clinics will also be able to present information about their activities, publications, personnel, etc., as part of the Sleep Home Pages. "Sections" of the Sleep Home Pages will be linked to each other and to sleep-related information on other computers throughout the world. Thus, the Sleep Home Pages will be a single source gateway on the World Wide Web for the field of sleep. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: We anticipate that the primary commercial contributions to the Sleep Home Pages will arise from sponsorships and advertising by pharmaceutical companies that distribute hypnotic medications and sleep-related equipment companies. In addition, financial support will be provided by societies, individuals, laboratories and clinics. A description of the current and potential sources of funding are presented following each section of the Sleep Home Pages, which are presented in D. Experimental Design and Methods.